Vampires
by Senpukuchu o.0
Summary: Mikan had a boyfriend but she saw him with a another girl.She's joining a contest to win the heart of the Princes...Natsume,Ruka,Koko and Kitsu...Will she win their Heart or not... ;) Please read!
1. The Scent

_**It's a New story Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter one:The Scent!**

"Don't you dare go near me Yousuke!"Mikan shouted at Yousuke with a girl beside him

"Wait! Mikan it's all a misunderstanding"Yousuke said trying to hold her hand

"Misunderstanding my Ass! You we're kissing that SLUT!"Mikan said to Yousuke then...

**...SLAP...**

"Uhh!"Mikan said touching her Cheeks

"I-i am Sorry Mikan,I didn't do it on..."Yousuke was cut off by Mikan

"Anyway i'm fine cause i'm leaving shortly"Mikan said to him still touching her cheeks

"_WHAT!_ what are you talking about?"Yousuke asked

"Oh don't tell me you Forgot?"Mikan asked in disbelief but Yousuke was STILL confused

"Oh then let me tell you so you would remember my_ DEAR!_"Mikan said smirking

**...FLASHBACK...**

"Look look what i got Yousuke!"Mikan said running to him holding a piece of Paper

"What's that?"Yousuke said looking at her

"It's a letter coming from the palace!"Mikan said waving it to him

"Oh! really let me see"Yousuke said grabing the paper from her grip then started to read it

_**Dear Mikan Sakura,**_

_**We would like you to join the contest to win the heart of the Princes here in Japan You can pick between Prince Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, Natsume Please submit you're from in any post office so we can receive it Thank you for your cooperation!**_

"Wow! you should enter this Mikan"Yousuke said looking at her

"What! what are you saying,I can't i'm Marrying you"Mikan said looking at him pissed

"I won't forgive myself if you won't enter this Mikan Please For me"Yousuke said with a smile on his face then Mikan looked at him for a while then nodded so Mikan passed the form and then after a week

"Good evening Everyone"a reporter said

"Now let's go to the top 5 choosen girls who would win the heart of the Princes top 5 is... _**Sumire Shouda**_ next Top 4 is... is _**Nonoko Ogasawara**_ Next Top 3 is..._**Anna Umenomiya**_ Nest Top 2 is..._**Hotaru Imai**_ and last but not least Top 1 is...

"Oh well i guess i won't be entering"Mikan said to Yousuke who was sitting beside her

"You will Don't worry"Yousuke said holding her hand harder

"_**Mikan Sakura**_"the reporter said

"I got In!"Mikan said to Yousuke

"I'm proud of you"Yousuke said then hugged her

"Now that is the winners people will be coming to your houses by Next week so be ready!"the reporter said then winked after that Mikan turned of the T.V

**...END OF FLASHBACK...**

"That's what happend so you tricked me to enter to be with that slut ha!?"Mikan said then left Yousuke and the girl behind

"I can't believe him!"Mikan said running back home just to see men in black waiting at her door

"Oh my i forgot i had to leave today!"Mikan said running to her apartment "I'm sorry i will get my bags now"Mikan said running inside to get her bags

"She was pretty!"One of the gaurds said then the others nodded

"Sorry to make you wait!"Mikan said bringing one luggage only

"Only this?"one guard said in disbelieve,Mikan just nodded

"Yes! Why?"Mikan asked going inside the black car

"Cause other girls would bring 3 luggage or more"the person said then Mikan was shocked

"Really! Who?"Mikan said

"Sumire Shouda"the guy said then started driving,Mikan just toke her Ipod and listened to music cause she likes to mix music cause she likes to be a DJ

**...After 1 hour...**

"We are here Miss Mikan"the driver said going inside a very big gate which Mikan gawked at

"It's huge!"Mikan said when she went outside the car looking at the Palace

"That's why it's called a palace"a familiar voice said behind her,she turned around to see her bestfriend

"HOTARU!"Mikan said running to her

**...Baka Baka Baka Baka...**

"ITAI you are still bring THAT!"Mikan said rubbing her forehead

"Yup cause i don't like being hugged by you"Hotaru said looking away from Mikan "but only for today"Hotaru said spreading her arms for a hug,Mikan saw it then ran to her for a hug

"I missed you Hotaru"Mikan said breaking the hug

"Me too"Hotaru said then dragged her inside the palace

"But this place is huge,are you sure we are living here?"Mikan said looking around

"We aren't even sure if we can get in only 1 would be out"Hotaru said sitting at a couch which was followed by Mikan

"I am sure you would enter the top 4"Mikan said winking to Hotaru who had a disgust face on

"You too"Hotaru said looking away

"So how's you and him?"Hotaru asked looking at her again

"Don't even ask"Mikan said then an Akward silence came

**...10 minutes later...**

"OH MY GOSH this place is Huge Nonoko!"a girl said

"I know Anna it's very pretty also"the Nonoko girl said then Mikan and Hotaru looked at them

"Hello"Mikan said going to them,Anna and Nonoko saw her then Smiled

"Hello!"Both of them said

"I'm Mikan and this is Hotaru"Mikan said smiling and both of them handed there hand for a hand shake,They shook the hand

"Hello i'm Anna and this is Nonoko"Anna said smiling at them then Sumire entered

"Oh my gosh I will be living here i can't believe it!"Sumire said entering the Palace then the girls looked at her

"My gosh she thinks she will live here"Anna said whispering so she can't hear

"I know what a feeler!"Nonoko said to them,The girls nodded then Mikan went near her

"Hi! I'm Mikan and this is Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru"Mikan said smiling at her but Sumire just snobbed her

"Like i care! You people will bow infront of me cause i will be the future Queen!"Sumire said looking at them like she is pretty and stuff but Anna got pissed

"Like the royalty likes people like you!"Anna said snobbishly

"Uhh!"Sumire was cut off by a man

"What going on here!"He said entering the door,Sumire started crying Fake crying i would say

"They called me a Slut even though i was being nice to them"Sumire said to him while crying

"WHAT!"Nonoko shouted

"We did NOT call you a_ SLUT!_"Anna shouted

"STOP IT!"the guy said

"Hmmphh"the girls was queit

"Please don't make any scene in hear it's royalty remember"he said walking away

"That's what you get bitch!"Sumire said then walked away

"Uhh! I can't take her"Anna said looking at them

"It's alright"Hotaru said

"He's right remember we are in the palace not in the streets"Mikan said then the girls smiled

"Right!"They said then laughed,They all went to their room when Mikan arrived at her room she was shocked because she had 2 maids just for her,A walking closet and a huge bedroom and toilet

"This is Awsome i never had a room like this!"she said jumping around

"Excuse us but we will be working for you"a maid said bowwing,Mikan turned around to face them

"Oh my I'm sorry,I am Mikan Sakura and you are?"Mikan said bowwing at them

"We are you're maids,this is Anni and I'm Bell"Bell said bowwing again

"Nice to meet you,By the way where are you sleeping?"Mikan asked

"At that door over there the smallest door"Anni said pointing at the smallest door,Mikan looked at the door then gasped

"Really you're staying there and me at this big room by myself"Mikan said with a face like 'Dont-Leave-me-here-alone' face,the maids understood

"We're sorry but we have to stay there"they said

"Just today we will sleep together"Mikan said smiling at them then the maids was thinking,They agreed Mikan was so happy that she got 3 pajamas so they can wear,But they didn't know that there was a small camera spying at the new girls

"She is to kind and pretty she's perfect for you Natsume,better than that Sumire bitch"Ruka said then Natsume was still looking at Mikan

"Hn"Natsume said then walked out of the room,Slammed the door

"Bad move Ruka bad move!"Koko said shaking his head together with Kitsu

"Yup he's right"Kitsu said

"But i just said the truth"Ruka said then all of them sighed

**...BACK TO MIKAN...**

"Alright let's sleep Mikan said to her maids who were blushing cause of embarassment but the maids just turned the lights off and they went to sleep

**...NEXT MORNING...**

"Please wake up Mikan-sama,you will be meeting the Princes today"Anni said then Mikan woke up and rubbed her eyes

"Good morning Anni"Mikan said then got up to take her bath and got dressed

**...After 15 minutes...**

"How do you get this dress on!?"Mikan shouted then Bell went in to help her

"Here let me help"Bell said and helped her with her dress Her dress was color red and it ended at the end of her knees so in short it's a cocktail dress Her dress was kind of lacy with kinds of gems on it

"It's so simple but unique"Mikan said the dress showed all her curves "But why red?"Mikan asked

"You'll know Later"Anni said then she pushed Mikan out the door so she would arrive early,Mikan was going to the garden then she saw her friends there

"Hey!"Mikan shouted her friends turned around then waved

"Hi Mikan"Ann,Nonoko and Hotaru said

"You look wonderful guys"Mikan said All of them was wearing cocktail dresses but different color,Anna was wearing dress with black strips which made her look so Sexy,Nonoko was wearing a gray one with white polka dots which made her look stunning and Hotaru was wearing a Blue dress with glitters with made her look really really pretty (I forgot Hotaru has long hair here)

"Well you look really pretty Mikan"they said

"Well all of you look _SO-SO_"Sumire said behind them,They turned around and had a disgusted face on

"I want to go swimming here later"Anna said turning around pointing at them swimming pool in front of her

"Ya me too...Oh my we forgot Mikan you can't swim"Nonoko said turning at Mikan who looked kind of scared

"It's alright"Mikan said with a smile

"Hahahah can't swim are you a kid or something"Sumire said laughing so hard

"Shut up _SLUT_"Mikan said

"What did you say!?"Sumire shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Inside the palace the Princes were going to the dinning area but heard one of the girls shout

"Did you hear that?"Ruka asked

"Yup let's go and see"Koko said running to the scene when they arrived at the garden the saw Sumire running away and the other girls in the swimming pool trying to get one of the girl drowning,The guys ran to them and they jumped to help them Koko helped Anna, Kitsu helped Nonoko,Ruka helped Hotaru and Natsume Helped the drowning Mikan when they got to the surface the girls ran to she shivering Mikan

"Mikan are you alright?"they asked worried

"Yes i'm fine"Mikan said crying abit and shivering alot but even though she still smiled to let her friends worry go away but Anna hugged her

"You're not alright Mikan"She said crying Nonoko hugged her but Hotaru just looked at them,the guys went near her

"Excuse us but we would like to know what happend?"Ruka asked,Hotaru turned to him then sighed

"Well Mikan was fighting with that Sumire girl cause she was being a show off,Mikan said she was a slut Sumire shouted she ran to Mikan and started pulling her hair we tired to pull them out but Sumire had a very strong grip so we couldn't pull them when Sumire stopped she went to Anna and started pulling her hair when Mikan saw this Mikan was so mad that she bit Sumire,she stopped pulling Anna's hair but Mikan got a really hard Slap from Sumire so Mikan fell at the pool"Hotaru said not looking at them anymore but now looking at the smiling Mikan and the guys looked at her too,Hotaru went to them and she said a joke which made the girls laugh,When the guys saw them Laugh they blushed except Natsume

"They are so Pretty"Koko said and the others nodded

"That bitch...We should let her out from the palace"Ruka said

"I will don't worry and also may tooth almost came out when i held that Mikan girl,she smelled so...**_Good!_**"Natsume said looking at her

"Us too"Ruka,Koko and Kitsu said,They looked at eachother and said

"I know who i will pick"they said

"And i will get that taste of that Blood"Natsume said Smirking

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**Chapter two will be out so please look forward to it ;)**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. The Truth

_**Chapter two is now Here!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:The Truth!**

_...FLASHBACK..._

_"I know who i will pick"they said_

_"And i will get that taste of that Blood"Natsume said Smirking_

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

"Mikan we should go and Dry us up"Anna said looking at their clothes

"Hmmm i think it's better"Mikan said and the rest Nodded,They left to their rooms to get changed

"I Want to taste her Blood"Koko said letting his tooth come out,the guys saw this and said

"Calm down bro!"Kitsu said

"We will if you pick her"Ruka said

"Oh yeah you bet i WILL pick her"Koko said trying to pull back his teeth

"I think i will go back"Natsume said and the guys looked at him

"Oh no maybe he can't take it"Ruka said looking at the guys and they ran to Natsume's room,when they opened his door they saw him panting hard and holding his chest

"Natsume!"they said,Koko and Kitsu ran to Natsume to help him and Ruka went to get Blood tablets

"Here"Ruka said giving him the tablet

"Thanks Guys"Natsume said

"You really need someone to give you real blood cause if no one gives you blood you might die Natsume"Koko said

"Hn What about you"Natsume said looking at them,They were panting hard too

"Ahh!"Ruka said then went to get 3 more tablets and he went back to give it to them

"Much better"Kitsu said sitting down

"Hmm We should really do something and soon"Ruka said

"Ruka's right what if in the future People will try to kill us if they Knew we were **VAMPIRES**"Koko said

"NOOO! I don't want to die I don't want to!"Kitsu said shouting

"We won't die Kitsu!"Natsume said then they all Sighed

"But really we can really use them"Ruka said and Koko and Kistu nodded Natsume Just sighed

"Hmm but Don't you think we will hurt them if we tell them we are just using them?"Koko asked

"Cause i think we can fall in love with them"Kitsu said

"HOW CAN WE,WE ARE VAMPIRES people doesn't like VAMPIRES!"Natsume shouted and the guys got a bit scared

"I think it's fine?"Ruka said shivering abit

"How can it be fine if they will get scared"Natsume said looking down "No one will love us"he continued,All of them looked down and got scared at that thought

"Let's just hope"Ruka said

**...BACK TO THE GIRLS WHO ARE AT THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Why am i Wearing red Again?"Mikan said looking at her top

"I don't know but look at me I am still wearing Gray"Nonoko said

"And me i am wearing Blue again"Hotaru said looking at her outfit

"I am still wearing black"Anna said

"I think there is a meaning of this"Mikan said looking at each other then Sighed after awhile the Princes went down and the girls looked at them

"Uhh so Handsome!"Anna said the girls stood up and bowed at them

"Good afternoon your Majestys"the girls said

"Good Afternoon to you Ladies"Ruka said for the others when the guys looked at their outfits they were shocked

"Hey that's my favorite color!"Ruka said pointing at Hotaru

"Huh! What do you mean?"Hotaru asked confused

"That's the color i really like"Ruka said and the girls looked at each other

"What's your favorite color"Anna asked Koko and Koko pointed at her shirt she gasped

"I like Black"Koko said and they smiled

"You?"Nonoko asked to Kitsu

"Gray"Kitsu said and they Smiled

"Umm? how about you?"Mikan asked abit scared cause of the aura he's giving

"Hn"Natsume said

"Umm I am asking you a question?"Mikan said,Natsume looked at her and said flatly

"Red"he said then looked away Mikan just nodded

"Girls"Mikan said and the girls walked away for privacy

**...AT THE GARDEN...**

"We are wearing their favorite colors!"Anna said jumping up and down

"He was Sooo dreamy!"Nonoko said blushing

"..."Hotaru was also Blushing

"He was Soooo...Mean!"Mikan said then the girls looked at her

"WHAT?"they shouted

"You were even Blushing"Anna said hitting her shoulder with her elbow

"Well i got to admit he was a bit Cute"Mikan said Blushing the girls looked at each other and said

"Was he really only _Cute?_"The girls said Smirking

"Okay okay He was very Handsome"Mikan said blushing so much

"Hahahaha!"the girls Laughed

"See you are also attracted to him"Anna said winking at her

"Shh! they might hear us!"Mikan said looking around to see if anyone is watching

"They can't cause they are drinking there"Nonoko said pointing at the guys direction the girls turned their hand saw them

"Then we are safe"Mikan said

**...To the guys...**

"Gosh! They were so PRETTY!"Kitsu said

"And they smelled so Good!"Koko continued

"Don't finish my line Koko!"Kitsu said angryly

"Sorry Dude!"Koko said

"Ha!"Ruka was annoyed by their fight

"Can you not fight guys!"Ruka said sighing

"Sorry"both of them said Natsume just sighed

"Ahahahah!"the guys heard a girl laugh when the girl entered she started shouting

"OH MY GOSH THE PRINCES!"Sumire shouted

"Shut it!"Natsume said glaring at her

"I-i'm sorry!"Sumire said bowing her head the group of Mikan arrived at the kitchen and stopped infront of Sumire

"Oh look who is here!"Anna said going to the guys Anna smiled at Koko so Koko did the same

"It's the Bitch!"Nonoko said then passed Sumire but Sumire got pissed and ran after her and was supposed to hit Nonoko but instead Mikan got hit

**...Slap...**

"Uh!"Mikan was holding her cheeck and some blood was on her face

"Don't start a fight Sumire!"Mikan said angryly

"Huh! like i care"Sumire said crossing her arms

"MIKAN!"the girls ran to her

"Why did you do that?"Nonoko asked her

"Cause i am your friend!"Mikan said smiling at the crying Nonoko then Natsume was infront of Mikan and the other guys were covering their nose the girls noticed and looked at them suspiciously

"Why are you covering your nose?"Anna asked them but the guys didn't answer

"Natsume-sama?"Mikan said looking abit scared,Natsume went closer to her face and licked the blood near her lips Mikan pushed him away

"WHAT are you DOING!?"Mikan asked she was so shocked even the girls when they saw something which they should not see

"Y-you're a-a-a **VAMPIRE!**"Mikan said slowly backing away

* * *

_**There it was Chapter two**_

_**I wonder what will happen next,Look forward for chapter 3 ;)**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. The Nightmare

_**Chapter 3 is available :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three:Nightmare**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why are you covering your nose?"Anna asked them but the guys didn't answer_

_"Natsume-sama?"Mikan said looking abit scared,Natsume went closer to her face and licked the blood near her lips Mikan pushed him away_

_"WHAT are you DOING!?"Mikan asked she was so shocked even the girls when they saw something which they should not see_

_"Y-you're a-a-a V-V-VAMPIRE!"Mikan said slowly backing away_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"AAHHHH!"Mikan woke up from her sleep "A nightmare?"Mikan said looking around and she noticed she was in her room,Mikan tried to sleep

"Uhh i can't sleep!"Mikan said then got her robe and went out of her room,she went down stairs to the garden and saw Natsume,she was shocked Natsume turned around and saw Mikan

"Your Majesty"Mikan said bowing

"Why are you awake?"Natsume said going to the nearst bench Mikan followed him so she can sit beside him

"I had a nightmare"Mikan said "You?"Mikan asked him

"Hn,what was your nightmare?"Natsume asked interested

"It was about a Vampire"Mikan was cut off by Natsume

"Don't talk about that ANYMORE!"Natsume shouted then stood up

"I'm so sorry i didn't mean it i thought you were interested"Mikan said apologizing then Natsume walked away

**...IN THE MORNING...**

"Good morning Mikan-chan"Anna said slapping her shoulder playfully Mikan looked at her and smiled

"Morning Anna"Mikan said

"Where's the others?"Anna asked Mikan

"They aren't here yet i think they are still asleep"Mikan said looking around

"Oh! Okay"Anna said smiling then sat beside Mikan

"Good morning Anna-chan,Mikan-chan"Nonoko said and behind her was Hotaru they looked at them

"Good morning!"Both of them said then smiled

"So let's go have breakfast"Anna said touching her stomach and they laughed

"Hahaha alright let's go I'm starving also"Nonoko said then left together with Anna

"Lets go Hotaru"Mikan said smiling then left to go to the dinning room Hotaru followed behind her

**...AFTER 10 MINUTES OF EATING...**

"AHAHAHA i really can't believe you did that Nonoko!"Anna said laughing so hard

"But i can't help it"Nonoko said smiling abit

"But still it's so funny!"Anna said still laughing

"I'm back"Hotaru said bring crab brains with her

"Y-you're still gonna eat Hotaru-chan?"Anna asked then stopped laughing Hotaru just nodded then they laughed again

"I can't believe you Right Mikan?"Nonoko said then they all looked at her

"Mikan?"Anna said waving her hand infront of her face Mikan snapped out of it

"What? What happend?"Mikan said looking around the room then looked at her friends

"You were dozing off"Hotaru said eating her crab brains

"Oh sorry"Mikan said looking down

"Why? what were you thinking Mikan?"Anna asked her

"Oh! just about my nightmare"Mikan said looking at her friends who were very interested

"WHAT! tell us tell us!"Nonoko shouted Mikan just looked at them suprised

"Uhh but-"Mikan was cut off

"No buts"Anna said Mikan just sighed

"Well it's just about the princes being Vampires"Mikan said looking at them Anna started laughing

"What are you talking about Mikan!"Anna said

"They can't be Vampires"Nonoko said

"But-"Mikan was cut off

"Don't be silly Mikan!"Hotaru said then walked away

"Just cool your head okay!"Anna said then walked away followed by Nonoko

"But it felt so real"Mikan said feeling sad then shook it off

"HAHAHA your friends didn't listen to you!"Sumire said coming out of her hiding place Mikan looked at her with a shocked face

"Did y-you hear what i-i s-said?"Mikan asked her shocked Sumire just nodded

"Don't worry i'm not like your friends"Sumire said to her Mikan smiled at her

"Really you don't think i'm weird?"Mikan asked her

"Why would I it's just a nightmare,Right?"Sumire said smirking Mikan just nodded

"Yup a weird one that felt so real"Mikan said

"Really maybe it is REAL"Sumire said smirking Mikan just laughed Mikan saw the clock and stood up

"I have to go cause i think my maids are looking for me"Mikan said then left Sumire alone

"Mikan Sakura you are such an **EYESORE!**"Sumire said slapping the table "Just watch out Mikan!"Sumire said laughing evily

**...TO ANNA AND THE OTHERS...**

"So why are we at the garden?"Anna asked the others

"For fresh air"Nonoko said then they noticed the Princes leaning at a tree

"Your Highness"the girls said bowing the prince turned around and Koko smiled at them

"Hello Ladies"Koko said smiling the girls just smiled then the guys noticed that they were lacking one more person

"Hey right you were 4"Ruka asked them the girls nodded

"Then where is she?"Koko asked the girls looked at each other then Hotaru said

"She had to calm her head"Hotaru said

"Why?"Ruka asked but Natsume was just listening to them

"Cause she told us her night mare which can't be true"Anna said laughing abit

"What was it about?"Koko asked

"She said that you guys were Vampires"Nonoko said laughing

"Which can't be true"Anna said laughing along with Nonoko but the guys just stayed quiet

"Why are you guys so quiet?"Anna asked them the guys just stayed quiet but Koko used his elbow to make Ruka snap out of his thought

"Yeah you're right she needs to Calm down,Right Natsume?"Ruka said looking at Natsume,Natsume just nodded

"Oh look at the time we have to go cause the Queen will be looking for us"Koko said the others nodded then walked away

"Tell Mikan for us Hi"Kitsu said then walked away with the others

"What's their Problem"Anna asked

"Don't know but let's go to Mikan"Nonoko said

"Yeah let's go"Anna said the walked first then was followed by Nonoko and Hotaru

**...TO THE GUYS...**

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"Koko said

"WHAT DO WE DO"Kistu said then Koko looked at him

"Don't finish my SENTENCE!"Koko said then they started arguing

"Ha! here we go again"Ruka said sighing

"Tsk!"Natsume was annoyed Koko and Kitsu noticed and they stopped aruging

"We are sorry Natsume"both of them said

"But what do we do,Natsume?"Ruka asked

"They might found us out"Koko said looking worried

"NOOOOOOO!"Kitsu shouted all of them looked at him

"What happend Kitsu?"Ruka asked worried

"Hmm? Nothing i just wanted to shout"Kitsu said scratching his head laughing nervously

"Kitsu!"Koko said then ran after him then Ruka and Natsume just sighed

"Natsume?"Ruka asked him

"Hmm?"Natsume said looking at him

"What do we do?"Ruka asked Natsume with a serious face

* * *

**_Chapter 3 is finished_**

**_What will happen to the princes find out at chapter 4 ;)_**

**_PRESS IT!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Mysterious Person

_**Chapter 4 is now out ;P**_

* * *

**Chapter Four:Mysterious Person!**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kitsu!"Koko said then ran after him then Ruka and Natsume just sighed_

_"Natsume?"Ruka asked him_

_"Hmm?"Natsume said looking at him_

_"What do we do?"Ruka asked Natsume with a serious face_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We should not give them a clue that we are Vampires"Natsume said Ruka just nodded

"You're right"Ruka said but what they didn't know was that there was someone who heard their conversation,then the person ran away

**...TO THE GIRLS...**

"Hmm where's the shampoo"Mikan said looking around the bathroom

**...KNOCK KNOCK...**

"Who is it?"Mikan shouted

"It's us Mikan"Anna said

"Oh come in Guys"Mikan said then the girls went in the room then sat on the sofa

**...AFTER A FEW MINUTES...**

"So why did you come?"Mikan asked them the girls looked at her

"Oh we were here for apologizing"Nonoko said

"For what?"Mikan asked them confused

"We were to mean about your dream"Anna said looking down

"Oh it's alright it was just a dream"Mikan said smiling at them

"But Mikan-"Anna was cut off by Mikan

"No buts,Really I'm fine"Mikan said smiling then Hotaru walked in Mikan's room all of them looked at her

"What?"Hotaru said looking at them weirdly

"Don't you think that's too much for you to eat?"Nonoko asked Hotaru who was bringing so much snacks

"Do you think i would eat it alone?"Hotaru said putting the snacks at the floor

"Oh!"Nonoko said,Hotaru opened some snacks so they can eat

"Then let's go to the living room to eat this"Mikan said

"Great idea"Anna said

**...AT THE LIVING ROOM...**

"I have to go to the toilet"Hotaru said then the girls nodded

"What happend to her?"Anna said looking at the door she passed

"Maybe nature is calling her_ (stomachache)_"Nonoko said the girls started to laugh

**...TO THE GUYS...**

"Really but it's kind of scary to tell them that we are Vampires"Koko said to them but what they didn't know that the same person that listened to there conversation was listening to them again

"But we can keep it a secret from them"Kitsu said

"It's true but we need someone to offer real blood to us we can't keep it together"Ruka said

"Huh! they are really Vampires"the mysterious person said then smirked

"Yeah you are right but what if they do something to us"Koko said with a scared face

"Koko you are overreacting!"Kitsu said

"No i did not!"Koko said

"Yes you did"Kitsu said

"No i didn't!"Koko said

"Yes you did"Kitsu said

"Kitsu!"Koko said then started running after him then they heard the bush move they looked at it

"Who's there!"Natsume shouted going near the bush he checked but no one was there

"W-w-what I-if that P-person knows our S-s-secret!"Koko said getting more scared

"No i don't think that person did"Kitsu said

"But it's always possible,What if they kill us!"Koko said running in circles

"Calm down Koko we will find that person and ask if they know something"Ruka said touching his shoulder

**...TO THE GIRLS...**

"Why is Hotaru taking so long?"Anna said abit worried

"Maybe she is concentrating with her operation"Mikan said they all laughed,then the boys came the girls noticed

"Your Majesties"the girls said bowing

"Hello! girls"Koko and Kitsu said grinning then Ruka noticed

"Hey why are you guys only 3?"Ruka asked

"Oh Hotaru was being called by Nature"Mikan said then the girls laughed

"Why Ruka?"Koko asked

"Why are you looking for Hotaru?"Kitsu asked

"Ehh it's just Uhmm.."Ruka said blushing a deep shade of red

"It's just what?"Koko and Kitsu asked

"Can you stop following me Koko!"Kitsu shouted

"I didn't you did!"Koko said

"You! Koko!"Kitsu said then started running after Koko

"AHHHH A MOLESTER IS CHASING ME,STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!"Koko shouted then the others laughed

"COME BACK HERE KOKO!"Kitsu shouted running after Koko

"STAY AWAY STAY AWAY!"Koko said then Koko tripped so Kitsu caught Koko

"Caught you!"Kitsu said

"NOOOOOO! HE'S GONNA KISS ME NOOOO! STAY AWAY PERVERT!"Koko said then the others laughed so hard then the door slammed open that revealed Hotaru panting then Koko and Kitsu stopped playing and the others stopped laughing

"What happend Hotaru?"Mikan asked going near her but Hotaru was still panting,So the girls ran to her and helped her calm down but the guys were having a very serious face

"What happend Hotaru?"Mikan asked again Hotaru looked at them

"I..."Hotaru said then Hotaru suddenly stopped the conversation when she saw the Princes

* * *

_**How was it**_

_**What will happen to Hotaru find out at chapter 5 ;)**_

_**PRESS IT!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Evidence

_**Chapter 5 Is here sorry if it is short!**_

_**And thanks soo Much for your Reviews ;)**_

_**Eka19 Thanks for being My Fan :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Five:Evidence**

_FLASHBACK_

_"NOOOOOO! HE'S GONNA KISS ME NOOOO! STAY AWAY PERVERT!"Koko said then the others laughed so hard then the door slammed open that revealed Hotaru panting then Koko and Kitsu stopped playing and the others stopped laughing_

_"What happend Hotaru?"Mikan asked going near her but Hotaru was still panting,So the girls ran to her and helped her calm down but the guys were having a very serious face_

_"What happend Hotaru?"Mikan asked again Hotaru looked at them_

_"I..."Hotaru said then Hotaru suddenly stopped the conversation when she saw the Princes _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What's really wrong Hotaru?"Mikan asked her

"Nevermind"Hotaru said looking down

"Umm?"Ruka said the girls looked at him

"What is it Ruka?"Anna asked him

"We have to go cause we have an appointment to do"Ruka said then the girls nodded,the guys left to go to the garden

**...AT THE GARDEN WITH THE GUYS!...**

"Oh my gosh,It was Hotaru who heard us!"Koko said panicking

"I didn't expect her to listen to our conversation"Kitsu said

"Maybe she just just heard us accidentally"Ruka said all of them was looking at him

"Accidentally?"Koko said

"Why are you protecting her,Ruka?"Kitsu said

"It was so obvious she was listening to our conversation"Kitsu said

"I'm not protecting her It's just..."Ruka said

"Just what?"Koko said

"Let's just stop we will just talk to Hotaru,Okay!"Natsume said abit annoyed

**...TO THE GIRLS...**

"Really Hotaru what happend?"Anna asked Hotaru

"Nothing"Hotaru said

"Are you sure you're okay?"Nonoko asked her Hotaru nodded

"Yah, im alright i will take a rest cause i am tired"Hotaru said

"Okay but we will drop you off cause we want a rest too"Anna said then Hotaru nodded

"How about you Mikan?"Nonoko asked

"I think i will go to the garden to get some air"Mikan said then the girls left

**...AT THE GARDEN WITH MIKAN...**

"Ah! the breeze feels so nice"Mikan said then Mikan saw Natsume sitting at bench near the fountain,Natsume noticed her

"Your Majesty"Mikan said bowing

"Why are you here?"Natsume asked her

"I wanted to have fresh air"Mikan said

"Oh i see,Do you want to sit?"Natsume said patting the space beside him,Mikan nodded then she sat down

"Thanks"Mikan said while smiling

"Hn"Natsume said

"Hey!"Natsume said looking at her Mikan looked at him

"Yes?"Mikan said

"Sorry about our last conversation we did"Natsume said Mikan looked at him like confused

"Oh it's alright"Mikan said then she smiled,Natsume's heart was beating fast

'SHIT! what's happening to me'Natsume thought then he looked away from Mikan

"Natsume let's go!"Ruka shouted from somewhere

"I have to go now"Natsume said then Mikan ran to his friends direction and was out of sight

"Ha! i think i have to take a short rest"Mikan said going to her room

**...AFTER A FEW HOURS...**

"Mikan-sama it is dinner time"Anni said,Mikan woke up from her nap then nodded she went out of her bed went to the toilet to wash her face

"Bye Anni,Bell i will be going"Mikan said closing the door,When Mikan went down she saw her friends waiting for her

"You toke too long"Anna said laughing

"Sorry i fell asleep"Mikan said then she was looking around

"Where's Hotaru?"Mikan asked her

"She said she wasn't hungry so she would continue her sleep

"Oh,Okay"Mikan said then the girls went inside the dinning room when they went in they saw Sumire sitting at her place

"Oh she's here"Anna said going to her place and was followed by Mikan and Nonoko

"Hi Bitches!"Sumire said then the girls looked at her

"Look who's talking bitch"Nonoko said

"You,do you want to get a slap!?"Sumire said annoyed

"You started it bitch"Anna said

"Stop it guys we don't want a fight here,right?"Mikan said trying to stop the fight then the Princes came in thye sat at their places and Ruka was looking for someone the other Princes also noticed

"Where's Hotaru?"Ruka asked the girls looked at him

"She's taking her rest"Anna said then the guys looked at Natsume he looked back

"Let's start eating"Natsume said then he started to eat first But he steals glances to Mikan 'Shit what am i doing'Natsume thought then continued eating

**...AFTER 20 MINUTES OF EATING...**

"Thanks for the meal"the girls said then stood up to go out

"That was a good meal"Anna said rubbing her tummy Nonoko nodded in agreement k "Yup it was really delicious"Nonoko said

"i think i will continue my nap"Mikan said going to her room

"Us too"Anna and Nonoko said they said their goodbyes and went to LalaLand

**...TO THE PRINCES...**

"Shit it was really Hotaru who heard us"Koko said

"Yup cause she is avoiding us"Kitsu continued Koko looked at him

"Can you stop that"Koko said slappingnhis head

"Sorry can't help it it's a habit"Kitsu said rubbing his head then Koko sighed

"But we should really be careful of us talking about Vampires"Ruka said

"Yup cause she will really know what we are Vampires"Koko said

"Hmm..."the mysterious person went away but she accidentally steped on a broken Branch

**...CRACK...**

The guys looked at the place where the noise is and saw a figure

"Who's there!?"Koko shouted then the mysterious person ran away

"Crap!"The primces said then ran after the person but the person was out of sight

"Shit!"Koko said punching the tree

"Now that person really has evidence"Kitsu said

**...TO THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON...**

"I finally have evidence"the person said pressing the play button

_"But we should really be careful of us talking about Vampires"_

_"Yup cause she will really know what we are Vampires"_

Then the person hit the stop button

"Heheheh!"the mysterious person said then he smirked

* * *

_**Find out for More at Chapter 6 ;)**_

_**Please review Guys :)**_

_**PRESS IT**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
